Entertainment at the Club
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Blaise is shown a secret room at Malfoy's club and discovers the missing Hermione Granger.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Entertainment at the Club (1?) **

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Blaise/Hermione

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warning:** Non-con Swinging (You'll understand as you read).

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, JK has all rights and Blaise Zabini. Lucky, wench!

**A/N:** Man, the plot bunnies are none stop today. Enjoy… Oh, inspired by the Rumors video by Lohan. Thanks to Danielle for being such a good beta and friend. hugs

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"You'll get a kick out this, Blaise," Draco shouted over the loud music from the large room filled with people. It was the bottom floor of one of Malfoy's more popular dance clubs. The backrooms were only allowed for 'authorized' people, which mean friends, business associates, or Death Eaters. Luckily, Blaise only fell into the first category. He did not consider Draco Malfoy a friend, but why correct the blonde's twisted thinking?

Blaise Zabini followed his host through to the backroom and then to a door hidden behind a large black velvet curtain. Once through the door, they entered a circular room that had single row of chairs in front of a circular shaped golden caged area. Blaise took a seat next to Malfoy as he watched the center of the circular room. Through the bars he saw what appeared to be a large golden bar that was hung from the ceiling by cloth covered chains.

It really looked like a giant birdcage, but the only thing that could be called a bird was a half-dressed young woman on the bar. The woman moved to the erotic music that played in the room and seemed unaware that she was being watched by about a dozen men, all of which were practically drooling over her. She wore a red lace corset and a sheer, red skirt that barely reached her knees. Her long curly brown hair dipped down her back as she swung on her padded bar. Blaise caught sight of her dark-chocolate eyes and realized two things. One was that the attractive woman was under some kind of a spell and two was that it was one of the best and youngest Aurors who had been missing for the past four months, Hermione Jane Granger.

Zabini turned his head and tried to discreetly recognize the other men that were enjoying the show. There were about eight men that he knew were Death Eaters and the others he had seen around but could not put a name to. Draco nudged his side as he stated, "About time we get to see the Golden Gryffindor in a golden cage, where she belongs. She was a gift from father. Well, after he broke her down. I am surprised that it took three months, but she has always been stubborn. Stupid little mudblood."

"How long is she going to be here? I'd like to come back next Friday and see this a little more before I go out of town," Blaise inquired as he conjured up a glass of vodka.

The blond smirked as he sat further back in her chair. "Well, she was supposed to be delivered to my Harem room on Sunday. But I think I can arrange for it to be put off until next week, old friend."

Blaise lifted his glass to him and took a sip after he said, "Thanks, Draco. Thanks a lot."

Of course Malfoy had no idea that Blaise was a member of the Order and that he was already plotting to get Granger out of there. Not only was she one of the best Aurors, Hermione Granger was also the woman that secretly captured the quiet Slytherin's heart four years ago, when they were the Heads of their class. Blaise had been kicking himself ever since she had gone missing and was getting little sleep as he followed every lead. Now that he was going to get her back, Blaise was finally going to admit his feelings to the former Gryffindor and do everything he can to make her his forever. Well, after he made both Malfoys pay for all that they have done to 'his' woman. Blaise was no longer regretted taking Draco up on his offer to come to the club that evening. It had turned out to be one of the best nights he had in months. He had to focus on not killing the blond at the moment and plot so that she would be freed very soon.

**_

* * *

_**

**_To be continued..._**

A/N2: Thanks to all of you that have waited so patiently for the next chapter to this. This was orgininally a one-shot but you, the fans, wanted more. So, I promised after Forever was almost done I would get to it. I am almost doen writing Forever and I was able to write the next chapter, which is currently off at the my beta's at the moment. Thanks again for all of your encouragement and I hope you enjoy the chapters to come. 'hugs'


	2. Plans to be made

**Title: Entertainment at the Club (2?) **

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Blaise/Hermione

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, JK has all rights and Blaise Zabini. Lucky, wench!

**A/N:** After so many requests for this to be continued, I have finally found a moment to update this. I was only planning for this to be a one-shot but I think I can add to it and see where it goes. Hope you enjoy and more will be coming after I work on Forever a little more. Thanks to my lovely beta, Danielle.hugs

* * *

Blaise threw open the door to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters and made his way to the lower level of the old Black house. The war was almost over because Potter had been able to defeat Voldemort but most of the Death Eaters were still out causing mayhem under their former lord's name. Blaise had just returned from Malfoy's club and he needed to get start to work on the plan to get Hermione out of Malfoy's clutches fast.

Once on the lowest level, he saw Severus, Potter, and Bill Weasley looming over a map of some country. They all looked up when he entered and greeted him with a nod as they continued to talk. Well, at least until he said, "I found her."

Severus raised his eyebrow and asked, "Her as in who?"

Potter had watched his eyes since he came down and Harry asked, "Hermione?"

Blaise pulled out his wand and changed the map they had been looking at to one with the location of the club she was being held at. All four men leaned down on the large wooden table as he pointed to the large building. "There. She's there. Lucius gave her to Draco as a 'gift' but not before he… Not before he broke her. She's in some sort of trance-like spell. We don't have much time. I convinced Draco to let her stay until next Friday, but we need to get her out of there soon."

"How do you know for sure, Blaise?" Bill Weasley asked as he started to mark possible spots to keep an eye on the building's entrances and exits.

Blaise glanced at Harry as he stated, "I saw her there. Draco was planning on moving her to his 'Harem Room' on Sunday but he put it off because I told him I wanted to see her like that again on Friday."

Harry had not been blind to the fact that Blaise was in love with his best friend and he was hopeful for him to get the courage to say something. Well, that was before she disappeared. Neither him nor Zabini had given up that she was still alive somewhere. He looked over to the Potions Master as he questioned, "When do you think is the best time to get her out of there?"

The older man scowled as he studied the map and replied, "That is a well-known and guarded hide out for Death Eaters. I think that Sunday morning around eight a.m would be a good time. Most likely none of them will be awake and we should be able to get around their wards."

"I agree. The place was full of Death Eaters. Not many of them would pass up a chance to see the witch that had helped end their Lord's life completely humiliated," Blaise commented. He tried hard not to let the anger come out but it was a losing battle and his grip on the side of the table was becoming stronger.

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to see Harry at his side. They had become good mates since Blaise had joined the DA in the sixth year. The boy hero said, "Don't worry, Blaise. We'll get her out of there safe."

Severus spoke, "I think the best way to plan this is for Mr. Zabini and I to get there while the Order covers the exits. We can easily get in there without raising suspicion. I have an idea."

For the next three hours, the group went over the plan to save Hermione Granger from the clutches of the Malfoy family. Several more Order members showed up and joined in on the planning session and in the early morning the plans were developed and ready to go. Blaise rubbed the back of his neck as most of the others made their way out of the room. Harry poured him another cup of tea. "Look Blaise. You really need to get some sleep. Within thirty-six hours, Hermione will be safely back home and everything will be all right again. You need to get some rest before you go in there to get her out."

Blaise took the offered teacup and nodded in agreement as he murmured, "I know. Severus gave me some Dreamless Sleep potion when she first went missing but I haven't taken any of it. I might do that and get some food in me. I haven't eaten much either since Hermione disappeared. I don't even want to think of what they have done to her."

"Don't. Don't focus on that right now. Save that for after we get her safely back here. Then we can go and make them pay for what they have done to her," Potter commented as he changed the map back to the one they were originally looking at before Blaise came in. "I'm out of it too. But she's going to be fine and we both need some rest. Don't stay down here too long. Finish off the tea. I slipped some Calming Draught into it. So you'll be relaxed in a few minutes."

Blaise chuckled as he continued drinking his tea. "How very Slytherin of you. Thanks. For everything."

"Just because I asked to be put into Gryffindor does not mean I cannot be cunning when the occasion calls for it. I'm heading to bed. Night," Harry said that as he headed up the stairs looking about as emotionally and physically tired at Blaise felt.

Harry was right. Soon enough she would be back safe and sound, and then those bastards would pay dearly. He stood up and headed up the stairs so that he could head back to his flat to get some much-needed sleep. There was much that he needed to say to the woman that he has loved for so long. Now that she was closer to being back in his life, he was finally going to get the chance to tell her. But first he had to go rescue his damsel in distress. He could hardly wait for their happily ever after.

**_to be continued..._**


End file.
